nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Penvellyn Family
The Penvellyn family began in the mid 1300's. Randulf Penvellyn, also known as Randulph the Red, was a hero in the Battle of Poitiers, in the Hundred Years War. He was awarded the name Penvellyn by King Edward III in Essex, England. The Penvellyn family blood has been carried through many generations, with the exception of Elinor, for she was adopted, therfore didn't contain true genes from her father. The current heir of Blackmoor Manor is Hugh Penvellyn. Family Tree Generation 1: '''Children of Randulph Penvellyn (?-1401) #Odo Penvellyn (1354–1404). #Annor Penvellyn (1356–1379). #Simon Penvellyn (1358–1411). #Agatha Penvellyn (1361–1415). #Margery Penvellyn (1363–1371). #Guydo Penvellyn (1364–1433). '''Generation 2: '''Children of Odo Penvellyn (1354-1404) #Milo Penvellyn (1376–1423). #Cecilia Penvellyn (1378–1450). #Jacobus Penvellyn (1381–1390). '''Generation 3: Child of Milo Penvellyn (1376–1423) #Hugo Penvellyn (1401–1466). Generation 4: Children of Hugo Penvellyn (1401–1466): #Albert Penvellyn (1427–1508). #Josephus Penvellyn (1428–1481). #Robertus Penvellyn (1428–1458). #Lucia Penvellyn (1430–1467). #Adam Penvellyn (1431–1442). #Anicia Penvellyn (1433–1509). #Jenet Penvellyn (1435–1496). #Jone Penvellyn (1435–1516). #Aili Penvellyn (1435–1478). Generation 5: Children of Albert Penvellyn (1427–1508): #Edmund Penvellyn (1447–1499). #Nicholina Penvellyn (1448–1501). #Walter Penvellyn (1449–1471). #Marge Penvellyn (1451–1520). Generation 6: Child of Edmund Penvellyn (1447–1499): #Charles Penvellyn (1478–1553). Generation 7: Children of Charles Penvellyn (1478–1453): #Gillian Penvellyn (1501–1584). #Garret Penvellyn (1501–1520). #Guinevere Penvellyn (1502–1547). Generation 8: child of Gillian Penvellyn (1501–1584): #Thomas Penvellyn (1526–1584). Generation 9: children of Thomas Penvellyn (1526–1584): #James Penvellyn (1560–1650). #Francis Penvellyn (1562–1504). #Elizabeth Penvellyn (1563–1584). #Jeffrey Penvellyn (1565–1628). #George Penvellyn (1566–1611). Generation 10: child of James Penvellyn (1560–1650) #Elinor Penvellyn (1626–1650). Generation 11: children of Elinor Penvellyn (1626–1650) #Edward Penvellyn (1646–1704). #Virginie Penvellyn (1648–1666). #Francois Penvellyn (1649–1710). Generation 12: children of Edward Penvellyn (1646–1704) #Corbin Penvellyn (1670–1741). #Helen Penvellyn (1673–1760). #Frederic Penvellyn (1674 – 1702). #Colin Penvellyn (1677–1701). Generation 13: children of Corbin Penvellyn (1670–1741): #Philippe Penvellyn (1689–1777). #Theophile Penvellyn (1690–1781). #Brigitte Penvellyn (1691–1789). Generation 14: children of Philippe Penvellyn (1689–1777): #Penelope Penvellyn (1714–1783). #George Penvellyn (1715–1751). #Henri Penvellyn (1717–1751). #Marianne Penvellyn (1720–1789). #Jean Penvellyn (1722–1741). Generation 15: children of Penelope Penvellyn (1714–1783): #Martha Penvellyn (1739–1795). #John Penvellyn (1741–1782). Generation 16: children of Martha Penvellyn (1739–1795): #Brigitte Penvellyn (1759–1833). #Peter Penvellyn (1762–1804). #Isabelle Penvellyn (1763–1801). #Jacques Penvellyn (1764–1841). Generation 17: child of Isabelle Penvellyn (1763–1801), adopted by Brigitte Penvellyn (1759–1833): #Richard Penvellyn (1787 – June 18, 1815). Generation 18: children of Richard Penvellyn (1787 – June 18, 1815): #Edward Penvellyn (1809–1904). #Caroline Penvellyn (1810–1844). #William Penvellyn (1811–1814). Generation 19: children of Edward Penvellyn (1809–1904): #William Penvellyn (1833–1901). #Cassandra Penvellyn (1834–1907). #Hector Penvellyn (1834–1882). #Sophia Penvellyn (1838–1909). #Arthur Penvellyn (1840–1910). #Cynthia Penvellyn (1850–1949). #Catherine Penvellyn (1851–1952). #Rose Penvellyn (1856–1941). Generation 20: Child of William Penvellyn (1833–1901): #John Charles Harold Penvellyn (August 1873–1954). Generation 21: children of John Charles Harold Penvellyn (August 1873–1954): #Malachi Penvellyn (1894–1972). #Rachel Penvellyn (1895–1941). #Obadiah Penvellyn (1895–1975). #Esther “Polly” Penvellyn (1897–1951). #Nahum Penvellyn (1898–1911). Generation 22: Children of Malachi Penvellyn (1894–1972): #Alan Penvellyn (1923–1993). #Leticia Penvellyn (1925). Generation 23: child of Alan Penvellyn (1923–1993): #Hugh Roland Penvellyn (?-). Generation 24: child of Hugh Roland Penvellyn: #Jane Penvellyn (1992-).